


Under the green light (of the security camera)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I crammed this last minute for Nana birthday, M/M, Night guard - Freeform, Robbery, happy birthday nana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt:  Jaemin is a thief and wants to steal a fortune from a museum. The only thing stopping him is the nightshift guard, Jeno.A belated Na Jaemin birthday fic.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: jaemin bday exchange





	Under the green light (of the security camera)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [occultclysms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/gifts).



Garnet Art Museum

Jeno was finishing his early patrol of the night through all the exhibition halls, checking off the items in the list of displayed arts while yawning for the umpteenth times. His eyes sting and teary with bloodshot vein, his dark circles looks as bad as someone taking a pencil and just filling into the little curve under his eyes. He can feel the thumping inside his poor little sleep-deprived head, screaming off the signal for him to sleep or else, which sounds pretty alarming regardless of whatever else would be.

Normally Jeno would get a quick nap after his shift at the car repair shop, then go on with the night shift at the museum. But today his day job shift was ending a bit late, so he could only grab quick dinner of tuna sandwich before heading to receive his shift card passed from Mark, thus, he has not slept in the last thirty hours or so. The last time his eyes were open for that long was from cramming for the college entrance exam three years ago, which still ended up with him dozing off and doing the whole actual test in his dream. Which, crossing off some trivial happenings during the idle time of his life, all lead to his busy part-time-job life routine at the moment.

Even though this was a small museum, he has heard that the pieces displayed here are all among the rarest and most valuable pieces of art from prominent artists throughout the history. Therefore, in contrast to the old and rusty the interior of the old building, there are many modern technologies and devices to prevent thieves and robbers from stealing anything. Jeno’s job was as simple as turning off the light, turning on the security devices and just rest himself for the rest of the night. 

Dragging his tired body to the security office, he felt like he has forgotten something, but his brain is only a second from deactivating, his eyes slowly closed as soon as he plopped down onto the soft mattress of the turning chair. The last registered though in his mind was how bright the green light from the surveillance screens lining up in front of him was, before everything turns dark.

//

In the midst of the silence, a resounding sound of a door open echoes off the empty building. A shadow slowly strolls through the corridor, humming something under his breath. The figure takes their time stepping around the main room, head turning left and right like a spectator coming into the museum in the day time to appreciate the excellence of human creativity. Their step halts when they come across the only lit up room in the building. A black-haired boy sleeping heavily on a swivel chair, a holder with papers fluttering slightly by the wind from the air-conditioner and a pen rolling off near the chair. It should be a little bit creepy with all the green lighting that shone on his face and his knocked out posture, yet the shadow just chuckles and walks straight into the room.

The person leans onto the surveillance board, watching the innocently sleeping guard. They slowly hold up a finger and do a feathery dance with their forefinger on his face. From his nose to his high cheek to his defined jaw and up to the outline of his lips.

“Pretty…” They whispers, fingers still admiring the young guard’s face.

Jeno brows furrow right after the compliment, seemingly got awaken by the barely audible voice. The shadow halted for a second at his reaction, before continuing to move their finger up to the crease on his forehead, using a little bit of strength to smoothen out the scowl.

Suddenly, Jeno’s eyes flutter open and his hand instinctively catch the fingers on his face. The shadow jolts out of surprise, but make no moves to get away. The guard blinks a few time to shove his drowsiness away, feeling his eyes pricking from both sleepiness and the ray of bright light that escape around the silhouette of the person in front of him. As soon as the reality of a human being beside him is in the museum at the off hour, Jeno sit up, hand grabs onto the person’s finger tighter.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” The shadow said in a low yet comforting voice, lacing with a hint of a smile.

“Who are you?” Jeno asks bewilderedly, sleepiness got knocked out of his system right away. His mind immediately remind him of the alarm button, which once pressed would be able to summon a whole squad of the law enforcement to surround the building. Yet, before his hand can react, he felt a cold sharp object pressing onto his neck, making him wince as the blade break through his skin. Jeno never thought he would die while trying to make ends meet, with no goal achieved and no wishes fulfilled. That too many things to lose to die on this particular night.

“I can hear your brain overloading here pretty boy.” The stranger smirks at Jeno’s dumbfounded face. “Don’t worry, if you behave I won’t kill you just yet.” He lowered his voice and whisper into the young guard’s ears. “Hi, I’m Nana.”

Jeno can feel heat crawling down from his ears to his neck. His ears have always been sensitive but it just gotten worse at the hot breath and low voice of the intruder. His face must have turned bright red as he saw the glint of amusement glow in the other’s eyes.

“Now, you seems to have lots of things to say. But I’d rather you keep your hand away from that button.” The stranger, Nana, muses, chuckling at Jeno’s bewildered look. “I’d love to have a civil chat with you without this dangerous toy here. So are we good?” 

Jeno doesn’t dare to move his neck, retract his hand at the speed of light blinks excessively at the stranger to indicate his cooperativeness. As soon as he clasp his hands neatly on his lap, the knife below his chin was removed, retreating with the same speed of its appearance. 

“Good boy.” The other tuts, finger lightly scratch under Jeno’s chin. 

“W- What do you want?” Jeno croaks out, finding his voice foreign to his own ears. 

“Wanna guess?” Nana chuckles, fingers move up to tap on the guard’s cheek.

“Money?” Jeno gulps.

Nana halts his finger and crouches down to look at Jeno from eye level. The light from the screen spill out from behind him, defining his every features. Jeno first notice was on the stranger’s long and curly lashes, casting a shadow onto his prominent cheeks. His hair was pink with neon shade from the lighting. His lips shape in a teasing curve, matching with the mischievous glint sparkle within his dark eyes. 

“Correct!” He cheers, smile widening, leaning in to place a soft kiss onto the corner of Jeno’s lip. The kiss was so fast that Jeno thought he was hallucinating from the suspension of the situation. “Good boy needs a reward!” He licks his own lip in excitement before standing up straight, pulling Jeno up. “Let’s go get some money now!”

Jeno looks at the stranger intending to walk out of the room with hand pulling onto his arm, his mind is a mess trying to figure out what to do with the situation of becoming some kind of accomplice once the morning come. Should he just risk it and press the button, then fight off him to survive within the hour for the police to come? No, that would be stupid, not happening with that knife skill of the latter. Or should he just tell this guy to just what he want and spare his life, the compensation would be on the insurance anyway? That sound like a better option. 

“Uhm…” Jeno clears his voice, lightly pull the other back. “Can you just leave me and do what you want? I promise I would not call the police.”

The latter turns around to look at him with curiosity in his bright eyes. 

“Do you know what is the most untrustworthy thing in the world?” the latter teasingly asks, hand grips onto Jeno’s arm tighter.

“No?...” Jeno got taken aback by the sudden counter question, let out a confused noise. The sound seems to soften the edge in the stranger’s eyes.

“A pretty boy’s word.” He smiles sweetly at the young guard, before reaching down to grab his hand. 

Jeno heard a small click and a heavy sensation on his wrist. He looks down to find out that their hands are now cuffed together, and the pink-haired casually throw off the key into the dark room. 

“What are you doing?” Jeno is more than confuse at the moment.

“I did what I want like you told me to.” Nana blinks up at him, eyes bright. 

Jeno looks at the latter unbelievably, suddenly feels the forgotten fatigue sips into his veins again, probably too mentally tired to deal with all of this sudden happenings. His sleep-deprived brain told him to follow this psycho of a person around, and go home later to nap and cry his life off.That is if he can still go home after this. His shoulders drops as he let out a dejected sigh.

“Ok.”

Nana watched his face for a moment before pulling him out of the room. The air outside hit Jeno’s bare arms, making him realize that he has forgotten his coat inside the room. The museum is always on a low temperature during the night to preserve the precious arts inside. Jeno looks at the pinkette in front of him. He was turning left and right looking at the paintings on the wall, eyes brightening at every piece of arts, lips remain a small smile humming out a foreign tune. His body is covered by a large coat, his hair bouncing as he skipped small steps here and there. If Jeno has seen him during the day, he would fit right into the art enthusiastic student type that went to the museum in leisure time. And Jeno would probably ask him out in that case.

But a wish is a wish and the reality is still the shivering cold on Jeno’s skin as the pinkette leads him through room after room. 

“Are you not going to take anything?” Jeno asks curiously.

“I felt like admiring them first before getting my work done.” Nana replies, eyes still trained on the frames.

“You talk like you actually know what they are beside their price…” Jeno mumbles, feeling braver as the time ticking by.

“Oh, you would be surprised.” Nana looks back at him, smirking. “I can read all of their names and artists, plus their origin and dates too.” He huff out a small laugh at Jeno’s dumbfounded face. “Robbers have class too you know.”

“You do!?”

“I’m just joking. But I did spend a few years under the table at some art schools.” Nana purses his lip out, lifting his hands up to count. “Five in total I think.”

“Under the table?” Jeno asks back immediately, intrigued by the newfound information.

“Well, if I have enough money for college then I wouldn’t be here now would I?” Nana talks back with no bites, grinning. 

“So you sneaked into five schools?” Jeno feel unbelievably stupid at the moment. He has always wanted to go to school but it was just a luxury that his broke self would never be able to afford. While someone like the strange robber in front of him now found a way to learn all that for free and even able to make a living out of those knowledge (even though illegal, as his mind weakly remind him of the reality).

“I can see your little mind running wildly now.” Nana stops walking and turns back to focus on Jeno. “Do you want to go to school that much?”

“How do you…?” Jeno baffles.

“know you are not going to school?” Nana’s lip turns up again. “Honey, I know everything about this museum. In college they call it researching, keep that in mind.” He reaches his hand up to fix Jeno’s hair. “Just ask me what you want to know.”

“Why are you doing this?” Jeno feels a bit of satisfaction as the latter was clearly taken aback by his question.

“You said it before.” Nana looking at their cuffed wrist, voice wary. “For money.”

“But this is wrong.” Jeno immediately regret his words, realizing the danger he has put himself in if Nana decide to slash him open, but his eyes keen onto the pink head lowering in front of him.

“You’re right, it’s wrong. Entirely wrong.” Nana shakes his head, still refusing to look up. 

Jeno looks at the disappointed figure before him, hesitatingly pat on his head. Jeno has a cat waiting for him at home, always turn away when he try to pet it but snuggle into his blanket once the night fall. He met the cat two years ago, mewling pitifully inside an alley, drenching in the rain. The man before him reminds him of his cat at that time, lonely and sad in the darkness.

“I’m not a good person myself, but better do one more right thing than choose something this wrong hm?” Jeno talk in a hushed tone, trying his best to not startle the other. His hand caress through the silky strain, slowly travel down to the other’s nape. It’s nice, like petting a cat. All of a sudden the latter put his hand over Jeno’s, leaning his face onto his palm. Jeno decide that he like the little softness he feel at the moment. 

“You…” The pinkette finally speak up, gather all of Jeno’s senses to him.

“Hm?” 

“You probably would be one of those professor spewing nonsense in college.” He bursts out laughing, his whole body trembles. Jeno try to pull his hand back as he was surprise, but find the other still keeping a death grip on his hand. The laughing man in front of him seems like a madman, body swaying around as he let out all the humor inside his body, yet his hand gripping firmly onto Jeno’s hand, almost like and anchor holding him back. 

After what seems to be a forever, the pinkette’s laughter finally cease. He stands up straight, bring the other hand to wipe his eyes, mouth still curled up. When Jeno finally be able to look at his eyes, he see nothing, not even the amused glint that has always been there since they first met nearly an hour ago. 

“Thanks for the speech. It’s the first time someone try to persuade me out of my profession with this kind of reason.” He finally notice their hand. “Oh my I apologize. This must have hurt.” He brought up the blueish-turning mark on Jeno’s hand due to his grip.

Jeno was about to dismiss him when he felt the familiar soft lip on his palm. 

“-m sorry.” The latter’s voice got muffled by the hand, but the way he close his eyes while softly kissing Jeno’s palm, fingers and back of hand, holding it like something so precious made Jeno stomach full of butterfly.

They continue to walk through all the exhibition room, hands now intertwine with each other like it’s the most natural thing in the world. The warmth from their connected hand and the leisure steps made Jeno continue with his imagination of what if they did not meet through this situation. Would the latter still be this mysterious and intrigued? Would he smile at him when he ask him out? Would they be able to hold hands and walk through corridors and walls of art, witnessing Jeno slowly but surely falling for the charm of the pinkette like now?

The way his mind arrange all the piece together sounds ridiculous, yet so convincing to Jeno. Heck, he only knew he is called Nana, if that was even consider a name, and his occupation is a robber. Jeno snickered at the realization. 

“What’s so funny?” 

The other turn back at the sound, cocking his brow at the guard. They conveniently stop at the large window at the end of the corridor, allowing the moonlight outside to shine upon the pinkette. His handsome feature looks so much softer under the soft white light, contrast to the dark eyes that is now focusing entirely on Jeno.

“Nothing.” Jeno tries his best to sound calm, even though all he wanted now was to kiss onto the fluttering lashes and thin lip of the latter.

“You’re so weird.” He mumbles then continue to walk, pulling Jeno along.

It was until the faint green light peaks through the unclosed door that Jeno realize they have finished their tour at the museum. 

“You didn’t take anything?” 

“Hm.” The latter purse his lip. “I only want one though.”

“Which one?” The answer surprise Jeno, he thought the other must have wanted at least half of the museum, consider the owner always brag about this museum as the most valuable asset of all time.

“The only authentic one in this museum.” 

“Hm? Did you say all of the painting in this museum is fake?” Jeno felt overwhelmed with all the information he gather within one night.

“After tonight you can say it like that. For now it should be ‘almost all are fake’” The pinkette smile mischievously at the guard.

Jeno watches the other pulling from his coat a large bag and a tool box. He then got pulled into the first room they entered, stopping at the painting in the middle of the room. The name was Lily of the valley, a drawing of a girl in a white dress dancing in a valley full of the flowers in its name. Jeno remember the Mark once told him that the painting was bought from a vagabond, claiming it was a lost piece from one of the merchant ship full of pricey goods. The owner got lured by the story and buy off the painting with the hope to find out its origin as something worth as the representative of the museum. But it’s been a few years and there has not been any new information on the piece, thus it got removed from the final ‘valuable’ room to the first ‘greeting’ room. 

“How much do you think this worth?” Nana asks as he skillfully unscrew the censor controller near the painting. Even Jeno doesn’t know the controller is hidden inside the pillar. 

“Erm… A few hundreds thousands won?” At least it must have worth a year of college for the other to risk going to jail like this, Jeno thought.

“Wow, you really know nothing don’t you?” The other stops his action to look at Jeno incredulously. “Silly, this is at least a hundred thousand dollar.” He flicks onto Jeno’s forehead.

“Ouch, no need to get physical.” Jeno unconsciously whines, bringing his other hand to rub the spot. “I’m not buying these so of course I won’t know the price.”

“I would like to tell you the story behind this painting too, but that would be saved for later date.” The latter laugh then back to his work, hand moving swiftly across the cords and chips.

Jeno silently watches him as the phrase ‘later date’ repeat on end inside his head. He would be lying if he said his heart didn’t jump at the thought. Shouldn’t this be their first and last meeting? Where would they meet? How would they communicate after this night? Jeno mules over the various questions, blankly watching the other doing his rob.

The pinkette finally finish disabling the censor, let out a quiet cheer (which was extremely adorable and Jeno refuse to admit that he has coo internally at the scene). He lift the frame off the wall, putting it down on the floor, the front face the pillar. Then he grab a plier and gently pulling the nail behind off. 

“How many time have you done this before?” Jeno blurts out, amazed at the skillfulness of the robber.

“Hm, I don’t really count.” The latter hums, entirely focus on disassemble the painting from the frame.

“Then how long have you been doing this?” Jeno changes his question, wanting to pry more information from the latter.

“Around three or four years. I’m still new though”

“How long is considered ‘not new’?”

“Maybe ten years above?”

“Do you know any other robber?” 

“Nope, the more people know the more chance to be caught.”

“So you just learn to do all these by yourself?”

“Got some help along the way, but no connection whatsoever.”

“You have no accomplice?”

“Used to, but we broke it off.”

“Are you lonely?”

The pinkette stay silent at the question. Jeno looks at his non-stop action, half-expected the silent treatment after the earlier laughter fit from the other. 

“Are you hitting on me?” The robber finally asks after a impending silence, hand pulling out the final nail.

“What? No way!” Jeno can feel his whole face burning up with embarrassment.

“Really?” The latter step closer to the blushing guard, leaning up till their nose touch and their lips a centimetre apart. “Too bad, you are kind of my type.” 

“Really?” Jeno feels dizzy with the close proximity, the urge to kiss the pinkette got harder to contain. “You are kind of mine too.”

No one knows who lean in first, maybe it was the guard, maybe it was the robber, but the result all come to their lips smashes together. They moves their lips lazily against each other, the silence around amplified the smacking sound and satisfying hums both of them let out. 

“Wow.” Nana was the first to pull out, eyes blown wide with the high he was just in. “I should add ‘good kisser’ into your profile then, my type.” He licks his already wet lip.

“You are not bad yourself.” Jeno responses after calming his breath.

The two looks at each other, the fondness in Jeno eyes found its way in the bright eyes of Nana. They both can feel something swelling within their heart. 

“We are so ridiculous.” Nana suddenly comment then broke out laughing, not as bad as before, but still got himself leaning onto Jeno’s shoulder to let it out. Jeno feels like laughing at the statement too, even though maybe that was the most correct way to describe their situation at the moment.

After the laughing ends, Nana hurriedly gather his tools and roll the now-perfectly-out-of-frame painting and put it into his bag. They strolls back to the security room, this time with both hands holding onto each other.

“I should tie you somewhere.” Nana looks around in the dim lit room.

“Already? That’s fast.” Jeno finally find his sense of joke back.

“What?” Nana furrows his brow before realizing the meaning behind. “Honey, that’s for another day. I’m just finding something to prevent you from going to jail.” His eyes stop at the water pipe at the corner. “There!”

The pinkette brought Jeno to the corner, let him sit on his chair for ‘not wanting him to be cold sitting on the floor’. He took out his knife, which scare Jeno for a second before he tackle the lock on his wrist. The lock come off after a few seconds of poking and turning.

“Give me your other hand.” Nana asks and Jeno complies without any words. “Just endure this for a while, it’s almost dawn anyway.” He cuffed Jeno’s hand through the pipe with a small click. “I’ll get going now.” He smiles at Jeno.

Jeno want to ask when would they meet again, or even something for him to believe that the pinkette was real after this night, but cannot find the gut to ask. After all, they are just strangers, and for someone with sensitive background like Nana, he most probably would not answer those mundane questions anyway.

“Don’t look so depressed.” Nana notice the dejected look on Jeno’s face, brought his hand up to palm the Jeno’s cheek. His other hand gently brush Jeno’s bangs to the side, then leans up to put a soft kiss on his forehead. “Sorry for hurting you.”

“I hope we can meet again one day.” The pinkette smiles sadly at Jeno, then put another chaste kiss onto his mouth. 

As soon as Jeno feel the familiar warm lip, a sharp pain on his nape kick him off his consciousness.

“I’m sorry.”

//

Jeno open the door to his apartment, shuddering at the warm inside. Dropping the bag onto the floor, he takes a deep breath of the familiar air. He has been in the hospital for the last two weeks, ever since the owner found him unconscious and cuffed to the security room. He did have to answer a few questions from the question, to which he all describe Nana as an old man in black mask. His situation must have prove his innocent to them. He doesn’t know why he cover up for the other, but he just have a hunch that even if he fully describe the latter, the police would not be able to catch him. And he would surely lose the chance to meet the pinkette again, if there are any chance from the start. 

While Jeno leaning on his sofa and remember his last night at the museum, he heard a small knock on his door. Briefly look at the calendar on the wall, he ponders who would have knock since it’s not the lease payment date yet.

As he open the door, he strangely find no one outside, but a little box sitting on his porch. Looking around to make sure there is no one he missed seeing, Jeno grab the box out of curiosity and head back inside. He sit back on the sofa and put the quite heavy box on the coffee table. Cautiously, he use a nearby pen to lift the lit up. Seeing that nothing would jump out of it, Jeno grab the lit and open the box. Inside was a neatly folded piece of paper with a stack of money. Jeno has never seen so much money in his life before, not to mention in cash. He has a hunch of the owner, but he still open the letter to read.

_“Dear my type,_

__

_How are you? I’m sorry for the hit, didn’t thought it would jail you in the hospital for that long. Congrats on getting out of that white hell._

_And the money here is enough for you to go to college and study whatever you want. I hope I would be hiding under the table for your class one day._

_Till the day we meet again._

_It’s not love yet so I would call it a like. Like and kiss._

_From: Your type - NJM.”_

Jeno suddenly has a feeling they would meet each other soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the real art heist at the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum in 1990. Therefore same as the real case, there were no surveillance camera inside the museum as it would damage the old structure, so our Nana's face was not recorded at all!
> 
> I actually want to apologize to whoever exchange the prompt with me. This was something I crammed in last minute, and it turns out to be not as easy to write as it seems, so it would have several cliche and mistakes I think. This prompt has inspired me for a lot of way to develop it out, resulting in what I think is 3 draft for 3 different themes for the this same prompt, and this one got into the final selection as it's the fluffiest of all I think... 
> 
> Enough ranting, I'm glad I can finish this on time for the fic exchange. This is my first time joining something like this, thank you for the organizer and my prompter as well as the one who would do my prompt. It's been such an experience ehe. And of course thank you to anyone who read through this small fic too <3
> 
> Stay hydrate and be happy, thank you very much I love you <3


End file.
